dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Best Wifi Spot on Berk - Alternate
This page is just for a draft.... There is only ONE thing I hate aside from having to wake up looking like the walking dead while you played twister in your sleep (you know, that casual you sleep looking like a princess but then you wake up like a hurricane just happened to pass by... yeah those). And that is getting extremely low wifi. May the gods forever curse the term. "Calleb!" I called out to my brother, who looks nothing like me, I swear im adopted. "What?" I heard him yell back from his room, quite annoyed and impatient. He's been stressing out about an exam he'll be having this week and I really couldn't feel bad about him. He was too successful already. "Im going out!" I didn't even bother a reply from him before i yanked my heavy rain jacket away from my bed stand and put it on. I grabbed my boots and my phone who was just peacefully laying under my pillow. I opened my phone and unlocked it, only to be met by barely one bar of the signal meter and it felt like I rolled my eyes till it went to the back of my head. See this circumstance here basically sums up my entire life. Im exaggerating this. But come on. Understand my pain? Ever since we moved to berk, the signal just sucked. Yes, this is an insult. My family, the Morgans, moved to Berk about a week ago because my parents had business here. Whereas my brother also took an exam here so it was pretty much planned. It's summer for me, which meant no school, so I barely had anything to do. Which meant very much a whole three months of time for myself. Yay? I would've survived with internet though. Maybe bingewatch some of my favorite netflix shows or just randomly hijack a minecraft server but see the problem is, I dont have wifi. Yay. So it is time to go on a search for wifi. This is very important. Anyone who objects can fight me. I ran down stairs and just quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit basket before heading outside. Oh god. The sun. Its burning. Help. "Hey sourface!" Someone yelled, the moment u took a bute out of my apple. I didn't even bother looking around as I give my brother the finger directed to his window (which I presumed he was peaking out of). If theres anything he loves more than his girlfriend, it is deliberately making my lofe a living hell. That's a lie. I love my brother. But who's to say I'll admit it? "Where are you going???" He asked. I continued to walk, "Narnia!", although it sounded more of a "knarla" and I wholeheartedly blame my apple for it. "Hey! Meadow!!" I froze... I slowly halted before looking back at my brother, my eyes flaring (although the scene was ruined with my cheeks round as i stiffed my face with an apple). I take it back. There's nothing more than I hate rather than my name. Everybody who's been around me knows how much I hated my name. Whereas my brother used it as a joke to get to me. Stupid son of a half-troll, rat-eating munge bucket. "What!?" I shrieked. "Don't stay out too late! Mom and dad will kill me!" He yelled, before slamming his window shut. I only rolled my eyes. Im definitely staying late. ---------- "Oh come on... thor cut me some slack." I groaned as I held my phone high up in the air. There's gotta be a place where there's a decent amount of signal. I went around the whole village looking for a place to go and stream some clips. Admittedly tho, I looked insane and disoriented, having to stand up on top of chairs and tables trying to get the perfect spot. I even had to climb up a roof of one house before the owner literally yanked me off. Now here I am, a red head wearing a jacket, her phone high up in the air looking for damn wifi. I can feel thor's laughter booming in the back of my head, mocking my current state of misery. It was getting dark, around 6 or so, as I saw the sun slowly set signalling everyone nightfall was near. The sunset looked beautiful. I had to take a picture of it. I smiled as I hear the all too familiar noise the phone gives out when you snap a picture and I placed the pic on my notepad. I'll go make a poem out of this later. I sigh, before looking around again. The people slowly headed inside their homes, preparing dinner or something. God I was hungry. But I won't be coming home for dinner tonight pretty much. My parents only talk about Calleb anyway. I just sit there mucnhing on my food. Admittedly tho, I was about to give up. But then it started... raining. I felt the soft droplets of rain hit my palm as water dripped after the other, each droplet getting quicker and stronger. "Shit." I cursed before frantically looking for sonehwere to take cover. I saw a huge building with gigantic doors and instict told me to just run there. So I did. I ran as fast as I could, taking cover under one of the altars trying to catch my breath. It just had to freaking rain. If my hair gets wet, ill be too lazy to bother. I looked at my jacket who is luckily not that wet. I quickly checked my phone just in case water got it in. My phone isn't waterproof so I'm very much scared for the damn thing. "Uuugh..." I groaned, and it wasn't helping that Calleb gave me 10 unread messages and 3 missed calls which i refused to even awknowledge. But what struck me was... "Oh wow..." Three bars. Hell yes. Three bars of genuinely great signal. I smirked, "So this was the best wifi spot on berk huh?" Looks like I'll be spending a lot of my time here. I looked behind me and came face with a door. The wood was old and weak but you know it had been here fkr a long while, the intricate design on the surface still struck me. The history of this place really is a mystery. Talk about mysteries and shit. I took a deep breath as I hear the booming voices and laughter coming from the other side. There's people in there.... Of course there's people Red. Not like a herd of cows would pop up magically in there. I sighed, should I go in? I bit my lip as I saw the greedy look on my phone as I saw three bars full of signal. So I did... Category:Descendants